How To Win Back Your Werewolf Girlfriend
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Regina tries to win back Ruby after the waitress leaves her for Emma. During the curse. Red Queen. Red Swan.


Regina clearly was more than upset to say the lease that Ruby picked Emma over her. She always got what she wanted and no one ever told her no. Until the fucking blonde showed up, she had to mess with everything, starting time up again and all. She could handle having to share her son, she honestly could. However she could not under any circumstances share Ruby.

So here she was sitting down in the diner in a booth in the back with a dog whistle hidden up her sleeve, she had to make sure it would work after all before she put her plan in action. So she waited for Ruby to go back to the counter before she made sure no eyes were on herself. Regina while still keeping the object hidden from view lifted to her mouth and blew.

"What the hell!" Ruby yelled covering her ears as she doubled over. Regina grinned at this, clearly it worked. "What was that noise?" She asked anyone in the room who could answer, the other waitresses just shrugged at her.

"What noise Rubes?" One of them asked only to have Ruby doubt her mental state.

"It was like a kettle whistle only like ten times louder and it hurt…." She frowned trying to figure it out.

"Are you hung over?"

"On something?"

"Tired?"

Ruby had to groan as they all offered up their explanations. She was not on something or hungover, she was tired but she was everyday she had to open after she closed but she never heard that annoying and painful sound before.

Regina left money on the table to cover her coffee but she left, knowing that in a few hours Emma would be by and she could put her plan to work.

…

Regina was back in the back booth only now she was watching Ruby flirt with Emma, bending over the table far more than was needed, being pulled into the blonde's lap. It made her sick. There was no need for it, if she did order anything more than coffee she would leave it untouched due to the lost of appetite the pair caused.

She waited for Ruby to finally leave to get Emma's food before she decided to blow into the whistle, nothing compared to the joy she felt watching Ruby dump the food onto Emma as she rushed to cover her ears from the painful sound.

Surely the blonde wouldn't be able to stay with someone who constantly dumped food onto her. Of course it would take more than once to cause a break up.

"Rubes, you okay?" Emma asked with concern in her voice.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about your clothes…" Ruby didn't know where the sound was coming from. It was gone for a few hours but now it was back.

"Don't worry; you can help me clean up later. I just want to make sure you're okay. Hearing random noises isn't normal." Emma didn't care about her food or clothes if Ruby was hurt or sick.

"It's only twice I've heard it. So I take it you didn't?" Ruby didn't know what it was but she wanted to stop go away and never come back.

"Sorry sweetie." They talked for a bit more before Ruby left to go get Emma new food. Regina snap her fingers like she usually did to get Ruby's attention.

"Finally going to get something more than just coffee?" Ruby asked standing farther back from the table than normal.

"You pick what I order. You always did come up with the oddest combination of food, which did lead to some delicious dishes." Regina gave Ruby an actually real smile and when Ruby moved in to take the empty coffee cup Regina gently grabbed her wrist. "The second you get bored with her, let me know." She whispered in the waitress' ear.

"I'll be back with another cup for you and your food Regina, but I will never get bored with Emma." Ruby knew how often Regina left this messages and hints for her, she was pissed she lost the waitress but Ruby had no doubt that it had to do with the fact that it meant she lost yet another thing to Emma and not so much as the fact that she wanted Ruby herself.

This time Regina couldn't pass up the timing, Ruby had a try full of hot steaming coffees and Emma had just got up. With another blow into the hidden whistle Ruby spilled the tray all over Emma, who upon seeing the look of pain on her girlfriend's face met her half way so she could hold her, which caused most of the coffee to spill on her; biting her lip to keep from yelling out in pain as she got a no doubt first degree burn on her chest.

After this incident everyone thought it was best if Ruby went home and stopped carrying hot items. Emma offered to drive Ruby home, though she was debating stopping by the hospital to make sure she was okay.

Now it was the next day, Ruby hadn't heard the noise since the tray of coffee incident so she wasn't too worried.

Regina walked in for breakfast and smiled at her as she took a seat. Receiving a smile from Regina was huge; when they were sleeping together Ruby only ever saw one right after an orgasm. She knew the older woman was up to something.

"Well good morning Ruby. How was your night? I hope you didn't hear the painful sound again." Regina smiled. She knew how to speed this up since Emma seemed to be fine with having first degree burns on her chest as long as Ruby was the one rubbing cream on them.

"No thankfully. It really might just be in my head." She smiled at Regina.

"Well as long as you don't hear it again. But if you do if I can help you in any way let me know." Regina reached up and touched the younger girl's hand.

"Thanks Regina, I will. I'll bring you your coffee right away." Ruby smiled back knowing Regina was up to something but not really caring.

"Rubes! I'm dying." Emma wheezed as she stumbled into the diner half falling onto the counter.

"You just need coffee sweetie." Ruby grabbed a second mug to fill for Emma.

"You are my saviour." Emma reached for the mug and Regina decided to do what she did best and skillfully blew into the hidden whistle causing ruby to drop the mugs of hot coffee onto the counter making them break and cause the glass shards to cut Emma. "Oh damnit why does this keep happening?" Emma asked holding her now bloody hand while looking over at Ruby who was still covering her ears.

Regina walked over to the pair, going behind the counter and started to rub Ruby's back. "Emma honestly it sounds like you think Ruby does this on purpose."

"Of course I don't think Ruby does this on purpose Regina." Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Come on dear, I'm going to take you to the hospital, they hopefully can find out the cause for this." Ruby allowed herself to be lead out by Regina while Emma followed them still holding her bleeding hand.

…

Ruby was currently taking a hearing test while Emma was in the other room getting her hand looked after, apparently she had little tiny shards imbedded in the cut. Regina was waiting outside grinning like an idiot. She was going to win. Emma was already getting pissed with needing medical attention from being around Ruby lately it was only a matter of time before Emma dumped her. Plus she had plan B, she was being so nice and caring with Ruby over this difficult time that Ruby could leave Emma for her.

Ruby walked out of the room with a frown.

"Any luck?" Regina asked with what she hoped was a hopeful smile.

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing. Apparently I have excellent hearing." Ruby sat down next to Regina. "They think it might be in my head...how's Emma?"

"They need to take out the small shards that got stuck in the cut." Regina informed her.

"God, so far I've given her like three second degree burns, and now this. She must hate me." Ruby covered her face with her hands. Regina tried to gently make Ruby look up at her.

"None of this was your fault. If Emma can't see that than she isn't worth your time. You are far too amazing to surround yourself with people who blame you." Ruby just looked up at her and smiled.

"'Gina….you really do take such good care of me." Ruby leaned into Regina a bit. "Why did I ever break up with you?"

"I made some mistakes. I am paying for them." Regina admitted. "I am trying to be a better person."

"I know Regina. It's too bad it happened after we broke up." Ruby sighed laying her head completely on Regina's shoulder. Five minutes of sitting in silence until Emma came over with her hand fully wrapped in bandages and sat on the other side of Ruby. It wasn't until Emma sat down next to Ruby that Regina now an expert at blowing into the whistle without being seen and grinned when Ruby went towards her and not Emma.

"Do they know the cause yet?" She asked Ruby putting her arm around her.

"They did a hearing test and it came back fine, so they think it might be in my head."

"So they think you might be crazy?"

"Emma, just because they think the cause in internal does not mean Ruby here is 'crazy'." Regina was quick to jump in. How dare Emma call Ruby crazy. The only sign of Ruby being crazy was that she was currently dating Emma.

"Well if you hear this noise in your head what does that mean if you're not crazy?"

"Emma, why don't you just head home now. I'll get Regina to bring me home."

Emma opened her mouth a few times before sighing in defeat and nodding. "Call me when you get out okay?"

"I will. Bye."

…

Ruby had just gotten a cat scan to make sure a tumor wasn't the cause and was now curled up into Regina.

"I'm so tired." Ruby muttered into Regina's neck.

"I know, sweetie. You can have a nap, I'll wake you if the doctors come or they have the results or want to do more testing." Regina was use to this side of Ruby. She knew how to handle it. Like now she was just rubbing Ruby's back, she didn't know if it was from the fact that she was use to Ruby from dating together or the fact that when Ruby got tired she acted like a toddler and Regina had raised on of them.

"That sounds good." Ruby yawned before nuzzling into Regina more.

Regina watched Ruby sleep and she did miss this part of their relationship. It didn't happen often, Regina didn't want to handle the questions Henry would have. Emma didn't worry about that. All Regina heard was about how when Henry would go over on his own to spend time with his birth mother sometimes Ruby would still be half naked with Emma in bed.

The doctor has news that they couldn't find out what was wrong and to come back in the morning for a few more tests. Regina agreed to make sure Ruby came back and gently woke her.

"It's time to go home. Come on you got a busy day tomorrow with more tests." Regina helped Ruby carefully got off her and started to lead her back to the car.

"What do you think the reason is?"

"When do you hear it the most?"

"Around Emma."

"Maybe your mind is trying to tell you to stay away from her."

"Maybe. I always feel safe around you, what do you think my mind is trying to me?"

"That you deserve to feel safe and happy all the time." Regina gave a small laugh before opening Ruby's door for her. "While you were asleep I called your grandmother for you and informed her you were spending the night at my house, I want to keep an eye on you and we both know if you or Granny isn't at the diner than it's just going to all go to hell."

"What about Henry?"

"I'll explain to him that I wanted to make sure you weren't suffering alone." Regina pulled up to the house and rush out of the car to make sure she helped Ruby out.

"Regina I'm not dying." Ruby joked but welcomed the help anyways. "You know I don't think I ever actually slept in the guest room, I was supposed to but it never happened."

"And it won't happen tonight. I understand if you're uncomfortable with it but I think I could keep a better eye on you if you're in the bed with me." Regina unlocked the front door and heard Ruby try not to laugh at the speed in with Kathryn raced to the door.

"Henry's in the living room playing his wii, I figured it was okay since his homework is done."

"That's great, thank you so much for watching him for me." Regina had called her when Henry was getting out of school and they were still at the hospital.

"I need to go give Emma a call…" Ruby excused herself while Regina went to go check on Henry.

…

Regina was expecting more of a fight that night when it was time for bed. Henry and Ruby had spent three hours playing Mario Kart and she was pretty sure Ruby cheated every time. Now however Ruby has gone to the bathroom with pjs she had left when they had dated to change. Regina was glad that her bed was big so they would have plenty of room.

They were both finally in bed, Regina was almost positive that Ruby was fast asleep when she felt her press up against her.

"When I called Emma earlier….I told her that my feelings for you weren't gone and if anything they were getting stronger and that we should go our separate ways." Ruby explained.

"And this means?"

"I really want to be your girlfriend again and maybe have some action tonight?"

"Remember the rules we can't wake Henry."

…

Ruby was searching for her underwear in the morning when something fell out of Regina's jacket.

"Hey 'Gina what's this?" Ruby asked holding up the metal pipe.

"That is a dog whistle. Only canines can hear it." Regina informed her taking the object from her hand. "I use it to scare off the neighborhood dogs when they try to shit on my lawn."

"Cool."


End file.
